


Love Sonnet

by blakefancier



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avon knew what he had to do to win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Sonnet

**Author's Note:**

> I'd say I was sorry, but I'm not.

Avon knew what he had to do, had known from the moment Blake stopped breathing. He didn't tell anyone, not even Vila. They would think he was crazy. Maybe he was. But Blake couldn't end that way. Avon wouldn't let him.

So when the base was quiet, he put a few tools into his pocket, slipped away from his keepers, and snuck down to the morgue.

Someone had undressed Blake, washed him, and covered him with a white sheet. Avon pulled it down and caressed his body. He was cold, so cold.

"I know what to do," he whispered. "It won't end this way."

He took the laser-cutter from his pocket and carefully sliced open his chest. It was more difficult than he thought it would be, but after the better of an hour, he held Blake's heart in his hands.

He wanted to do it properly, but there was no time. He used the laser to cut Blake's heart into manageable pieces, then one by one, placed them into mouth and ate them.

He could feel Blake filling up those empty places inside of him. Warming him, showing him the way. When he was done, he washed his hands and cleaned the body. He looked down at Blake's face and kissed him gently.

"My intelligence and your heart, Blake. That's how we'll win." Then he covered Blake with the sheet. Together, together they'd win.


End file.
